


Remembrance of Lost Time

by AIC_lab



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Imply past Sigyn/Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC_lab/pseuds/AIC_lab
Summary: [Do you love me?] I often asked him when I was just married.[Why do you keep asking me this to make you seem so boring while I hate being bored.] He answered.I knew it was a silly question, but what did he say to me? His answers were colorful: Yes of course; what are you dreaming; what are you wondering about; what does it matter; leave me alone.I really couldn’t  figure out why he paid court to me.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Remembrance of Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> 应人要求仿616洛基“拔D无情似有情”的设定......可我写的怎么看都像个重度黑化mcu版？尤其是结尾。如果没看过早期漫画的话就按黑化mcu代入形象吧......  
> （我自己脑补的是Hulk vs Thor动画里的那个形象）  
> Sigyn第一视角

[你爱我吗？]我在刚结婚时经常问他。

[为什么老是问我这个问题，显得你很无趣，而我讨厌无趣。]他回答。

我明白这是个无聊的问题，但他又是怎么回答我的呢，他的回答可是丰富多彩：是的当然了、你在做什么梦、你在怀疑什么、有什么关系吗、别来烦我。

我真的想不通他为什么要来追求我。甚至用上杀死我的初爱、假扮成他和我结婚然后大闹婚礼现场的卑劣手段。

那时我正以为马上要与和我相识相爱几十年的情人喜结连理。

当众神之父的祝词刚出口，突然地！我的爱人消失了，他出现在众人面前。他假扮成了他。

[你这个浪荡的小子！]众神之父大声呵斥他，[现在我要宣布婚礼无效——]

[父亲，根据阿斯加德律法，您无权取消，誓言已出，只有夫妇双方同意才能分离。]他狂妄地回答。

[那么你被流放了，滚出仙宫子女的视线，直到你后悔自己的恶劣行径才能回来。]众神之父怒不可遏又无可奈何。

他大笑一声扭头就走，任由惊怒的人群给他留出一条道，一如摩西开海。每个人的手都摁在佩剑上，每个人又都拿他没办法。

我哭了。这是怎么一场闹剧啊，我的爱人消失了，我脑中还一帧帧地闪过和他相处的温暖画面。我的丈夫是个人人喊打的小人，就算是个小人，新婚时刻我也要独自度过。

[孩子，我没能为你做到更多。]众神之父悲怆地说。

[我的国王，就算他能得到我的身体，他也无法触及我的灵魂。]我回答。

索尔在私下安慰我说，等他能接过王权时他必然会想办法解除这一婚约规定。

我感谢了他，但心里明白即使他能做到，也是很久很久之后的事情了。我不清楚在那之前我会不会彻底心碎。

我更不清楚那个黑暗王子为什么要如此行动，在之后他会对我做什么。

现在我明白了，他只是享受追逐一样东西然后获胜的快感。他爱死了这种感觉，以至于追逐到的从不维系，从不关心，若失去它放走它就再次开始追逐，像一只有人喂养却偏偏去玩弄老鼠的猫，快乐只存在于获胜的瞬间。

他本来能成为一个很好的男人。他身材高大，风度翩翩，性格坚强，从才智到武功无一不有。

但他又是阿斯加德公认的最凶恶的男人，他欺诈哄骗，手段残忍，内心黑暗，若不是王子身份和强大的实力，公民们恨不得斩之而后快。

他在被流放后不久就回来了，我不知道他是怎么回来的。流放令被取消了。

日子还是要继续。我想知道我能不能将他变成一个好人。至少，变得没那么恶劣。为自己，也为阿斯加德，对不对？

我本以为就算一只野兽，也能在给予足够的爱意和时间安抚后平息下来，何况一个活生生的人呢？

我错了，他是邪恶之子，他只会把帮助他的人也带入深渊。

但魔鬼把人带入地狱靠的却不是暴力。

那是他回来的几年后，我的一个发小在外欠了命债，找我来借赔偿钱。说是借，其实和要也差不多。

我自己没什么贮藏。于是我想到了洛基，我回了家，也就是他那孤零零远离城市的城堡。

他埋头于书本卷轴之中，我清了清嗓子，[Loki，我需要一笔钱，我朋——]

[自己去拿。]他挥了挥手头都不抬地说。

[什么，你不想知道——]

他倦怠地从书本中抬起脑袋，打断了我的话。[Sigyn，可能你仍幼稚地不想承认现实，但你确实是我的妻子，没必要因为这点小事烦我，以后需要什么就自己去拿。]说罢又低下头继续阅读。

我打开金库惊呆了。我不知道他这么有钱——的确，他开支不小，从买书买材料，到时有发生的豪赌，到用钱抵命债，但如此巨额的存款只能让我怀疑这些金子来得是否正当。但我管不了那么多，只好拿了足够的钱给我的朋友。

他也没再过问。我又有类似的事情去找他，他直接告诉我除了实验室、图书室和贮藏室之外的地方，他的东西我随意处理。

但我后来才意识到他可是把这些事情都了解得清清楚楚然后记在心里的。

那天他破天荒地主动来找我。[Sigyn，他恳求道，帮我个忙。]

[什么事？]我问道。

[帮我在宴会的时候，把这个粉末下到酒桶里。你做这件事不会引起怀疑。]

我吓得跳起来低呼一声。[你不能毒害别人！更何况这个酒是要分给所有人的！]我惊讶地说。

[诶呀，]他皱着眉头说，[我怎么会让你去杀人呢？你也是个法师，自己来感受下这是什么。]

我用法术检查了一下，有一个定向咒语，一个致幻咒语。确实不是杀人用的，稀释后只能很轻微地引起特定某个人的幻觉。但这仍然违背我的意愿......

[Sigyn，]他严肃地说，[你上次是不是借钱给你的朋友了？]

[是的，你也同意了。]我不知道为什么他要提起这个，难道拿了他的钱就要帮他干坏事吗？

[那个人，三年前给我腿上来了一剑，你记得吧？]

我记得。有一天Loki一瘸一拐地回了家，脸绷得如同石头，我想扶他，问他发生了什么，他挥开我的手，什么也不回答我。

[我不知道是他，你也没说。]我小声说着。

[我以为你会去打听打听呢。这是什么秘密吗？当时可是有五个人在场。]

这确实是我的问题。那时我仍然很愤怒于他的欺骗，所以根本没再在意这件事。现在我有点感觉自己做得不对了。

[Sigyn，Sigyn，我不应该提起这些，过去的事就过去吧，就帮我这一个忙。]他扶着我的肩膀恳求。

我同意了。

然后宴会上发生了一起大闹剧。

Loki极少见地给同桌人敬酒，到一个叫Tuz的公民时，那个人一拳揍在了Loki的鼻子上。

[你这混蛋，把我的戒指还给我！]Tuz吼道。

[你在说什么鬼话。]Loki一边说一边拦对面的拳头，结果肚子上挨了一脚。

[你当然知道是什么戒指！你想要好久了，别以为你悄悄来偷我就不知道！]

[该死！我只看到你手上有一个！]

[什么......]Tuz迷迷糊糊地抬手看着，[你什么时候还回来的？]

[Tuz，你喝多了。]一群战士赶紧来拉架。

Loki咬牙切齿地站起来，[这是对我本人的侮辱，我要向你发起决斗。]

[Loki！借着别人喝高了发起决斗解决私怨，你算什么男人！]战士们指责他。

[难道他借着自己喝高了羞辱我，我就得忍着了？你们有什么道理来教育我？]

战士们一时无语，众神之父开口了，[明天我们会在审判庭上解决这事，今日只是娱乐时间。]

所有人鞠了一躬回到自己的位置。

第二天晚上，当我去找Loki时，他坐在试验台前，仪器下是一枚戒指。

他看到我走到身边，抬起头笑得如同半大孩子，对我说谢谢你。

我心里涌起一阵奇异的暖，又紧接着一阵刺骨的冰冷。

道德的大坝一旦破开了一个口子，就再也阖不上了，只能等着被冲毁的结局的到来。

不再平凡的日子宛如流水般逝去。我说不再平凡，是和他在一起就经常会有意无意地帮助他，然而帮助他和犯罪的区别并无二样。愧疚日夜缠绕着我，爱意又让我无法脱身。

我怎么脱身呢？我父母早已离我而去，我现在只能模糊地记得他们的笑容。我朋友原本不少，但也不是特别亲近，当我成为他的妻子后更是添了几分疏远。我希望得到关注，希望付出爱，获得爱，哪怕理智告诉我要谨慎地挑选对象。

在我不用为我参加的的卫队或他的计划忙碌的时间里，我会悄悄地关注他。与他相处时间越长，越觉得不可思议。上天是怎么将几乎完全不调和的矛盾杂糅进一个躯体中的呢？他简直是最纯粹的冲动和最深沉的思考的结合，最高贵的气质和最卑劣的心境的结合。他可以如笼中之鹰般乱扑腾，高喊着这世界无聊到可恨，也可以几天几夜地沉浸在科学和魔法之中，对外物毫无察觉。他会对恳求他帮助的凡人出手相助，也会对帮助他的高尚者施以残酷的报复。和他在一起就如同和一级炸药在一起，拿生命去赌什么时候爆炸。

但我还好。他虽然有时恶语相向，但并不会在身体上伤害我。大部分时间，反倒是他刻意地躲着我。当然了，他也不可能一直都成功地躲开我，比如他在做实验的时候。

有次他在组装一些奇怪的零件，我就进到了实验室里。

[我给你带了苹果。]我说。

[别打扰我。]他说着，全心都投入到器材堆中。

我坐在凳子上看他忙碌的背影。过了十几分钟，他拿着一把像枪的物件站起来，四处扫视着。

[啊，苹果，好极了！]他快步走过来，从篮子里拿出一个苹果，猛地向窗外一掷，然后端起枪，我看到一道蓝光闪出窗外，极远的半空有一团爆炸的光。

[还可以，就是稳定器需要再调一下。]他兴奋地评价着，然后转头看着我，表情倏然从脸上消失，[你还在这里做什么？]

[没什么，就是想看看你。]我告诉他。

[我讨厌别人这么盯着我看。离开，马上。]他面露烦躁，想伸手拽我，但手伸到一般时又认命似的放下。

[那你就看着吧，不要出声。]他耸耸肩膀，转身又去忙了。

他真真是个奇怪的人。

他虽然不喜欢别人看着他，却总是去偷偷观察别人。

那是他失踪好几个月之后，我有次在夜半醒来，发现他站在我床边。

[Loki？]我伸手拉他，手指却只碰到空气。我揉揉眼睛，发觉那只是道幻影。

[Loki？你去哪了？]我急切地问他。

[Sigyn，我有个任务要交给你。]

[你找我永远都是有事求我。]

[可以吗？]

[永远都可以，你知道的。]

[听好，Sigyn，我和Pluto达成了协议，他派Flame去挑战Thor，一旦成功，就可以杀死Thor。]

[是啊，是啊，实现你的夙愿。]

[Sigyn，我需要的是你去监视他们的打斗。我的参与不能被Odin知道。一旦他获知，你就要马上联系我。]

[我不喜欢这样......好吧，好吧，我同意，可是能不能告诉我你在哪里？]

[我在地狱。]他眼神漂移，支支吾吾地说，[去做吧，看在我爱你的份上。]说罢他的身影消失了。

爱？我看着他的幻影刚刚站着的地方，笑出了眼泪，爱？Loki，我们之间有爱吗？你是跃动的火焰，活生生的欲望，你确定你感受到的不是什么突如其来的冲动吗？一个爱着别人的人，怎么会对爱人不管不问，只在别人答应帮助你时感受到情感？

但我会去帮他的，我知道，他也知道。

但我没想到会变成这样。

那个叫Flame的家伙，简直是释放到人间的Desir，渴血而暴戾，凶残且丑陋。他确实打败了Thor，但紧接着他发现了我，朝我挥动着他那着火的大剑。

[Loki！求你了，帮帮我！]我拚命躲闪着，叫喊着。我知道他在看着我。他会来救我吗？我不知道。我不知道他脑中杀死Thor这个想法和救自己的妻子兼帮手这个想法哪个会占上风。

我渐渐被逼到悬崖边。完了，我心想着。

电光火石之间，一柄锤子飞驰而来，击退了Flame，

是Thor。他高大的身躯挡在了我和Flame之间，紧接着，他化身纯粹的雷电，击杀了Flame。他转过身，扶我占了起来。

我向他表示感谢；紧接着，我想起了Loki的交代。

[Thor，请你不要告诉Odin，Loki他......]

Thor严肃地说，[善良的Sigyn，今日之事，我只知道Loki把他的力量借给我从而救我一命，然后他催促我来救你。不管你接下来问什么，我一概不知。容我告退。]

说毕他挥动锤子飞走了，留下我一人默默思考着。

我再见到Loki时，是我站在窗口，看到他踉踉跄跄地朝着城堡走来。我飞奔下楼，扶着他走回家。他没像往常那样挥手抗拒，甚至没有发声抗议，任由我扶他到卧室，头一沾枕头就睡了。

我脱下他的衣服，看到他身上新添了很多伤痕。对他来说，只要伤口不马上致命，就没有大碍，但我还是给他施了治疗魔法，然后坐在床边。在夜半，我看他眨巴着眼睛醒来。

[Sigyn。]他声音沙哑地说。

我给他一杯水。[喝吧，]我说，[里面添了草药。]

他喝完水，把杯子放在柜子上，向我伸手，告诉我他已经没事了，让我躺下睡觉。

我躺在他身边，听着他的呼吸声睡着了。但我隐约感觉他半宿未眠。

[Odin不知道这些事吧。]第二天早上他摇醒我问道。

[不知道，但我怀疑Thor知道你掺了一脚。]我回答。

[那没事，我和Thor达成了协议，只要我不去Midgard，他不会找我的麻烦。]

所以，当我看到Thor出现在城堡前面时，我还挺吃惊的。

[Sigyn，请你让开，此事我要亲自去问我弟弟。]Thor的眉头拧成了疙瘩。

[不行，你答应他不来找他的！]我寸步不让。

[Sigyn。]他逼近我。[请让我去找Loki。]

我仰头看着他，突然发觉为何Asgard的敌人看到Thor就胆战心惊。他高大魁梧，让人必须仰头看他，他微笑的时候给人温暖，严肃起来却威严无双，他的胳膊似乎能把地狱犬的脑袋一把扯下来。

我情不自禁地缩了起来。他没意识到自己的威压，或是已经生气得不能顾及这些了。但我拼尽全力不让自己后退。

我努力抑制自己的恐惧。[Thor殿下，你们达成协议了的，您应该说话算话......]

[Thor，我们的停战到此为止！]我的身后传来一声怒喝。

我回头，看到Loki抄着把斧头对着他的兄长，我急忙闪开，然后Loki一跃上前和Thor厮打起来。

我吓坏了。Loki此时还没有回复和Thor作战的能力。我急忙变幻出一只鹰，让它给Sif送去消息。希望她及时赶来拉住Thor。

Loki很快战败了。Thor掐住他的肩膀，怒不可遏地问他为什么杀死Donald。

Donald？我心一凛。

Loki也无比愤怒地回答说他一无所知。

Sif赶来了，可她还离得太远——

Thor如同马上要喷发的火山，举起了锤子——

[不！Donald是我杀的！]我高喊着。

两兄弟惊愕地直勾勾看着我。半晌Loki干巴巴地说，[你不知道你在说什么——]

[我知道，Donald是我杀的。]我感觉天旋地转，但还是继续说了下去。[上次Loki被囚禁时，众神之父派Donald去守卫，只要他离开，囚禁Loki的咒语就会失效。我本来想施个幻术让他睡着再拖走他，但我没想到众神之父在他身上提前施了保护咒。我以为再努力些就能冲破他的咒语，结果不曾想，不曾想......]

所有人都沉默了。

Thor山一样的身体压了过来。[Sigyn，我能理解你的想法，但你知道，很多坏事都是好的想法引起的。]他缓慢而严肃地说。

[我知道，我应该想到的。]我回答他，一道眼泪划过我的脸。我当然悔恨，我违背律法的私情竟杀死了Thor的知心好友和人间之身，我怎么不后悔？但后悔有什么用呢？我只能任由Thor的教导如同锤子般敲在我的心上。

Thor还想说什么，但被一声如同狮吼的咆哮打断了。

[Thor，闭上你的臭嘴，离她远点！]

惊愕的人变成了我和Thor。我看到Loki快步上前挡在我的侧前方，他的眼睛如同要喷火，Thor竟真的后退了几步。

Loki用他钢铁般的胳膊环抱住我，下巴贴在我的头上，把我整个人嵌进他的怀抱里。我的耳朵贴在他的胸膛上，听到他的胸腔隆隆作响，我知道那是他在向Thor解释Donald是怎么意外死亡的。Thor感伤地站在原地，然后他摇摇头，说需要考虑自己和Odin在这件事中扮演了怎样的角色，任由Sif把他拉走了。

Loki和我又在微风中伫立片刻，然后他抱起我，带我回了城堡。

当夜我们婚后第一次全心全意地投入运动中。他长着一张凭此即能勾引人的脸，有着强悍的体力和绝妙的技术。在甜美的余韵中，我们拥抱在一起。我调侃结婚这么久，头一次看到他恋爱的样子。

没想到他真的沉吟半晌，然后告诉我不是他不知道感情，而是他认为感情是无用之物、累赘之物。他还警告我这种温情，今后也几乎不会在他身上出现。

我说我不懂。

他苦涩地笑了。他问我，我知不知道他的身世。

我说知道，你是被众神之父在冰霜国度之战场收养的巨人族孩子，作为神域王子、Thor的弟弟长大。

他大笑一声。他说那只是大众知道的删减版本。他和我解释了他作为冰霜巨人生活时是怎么在父亲殴打中小心翼翼地过活、是怎么将贪战的父亲引到战场的、是怎么堪堪从神域战士的刀剑下穿行到Laufey的尸体边、是怎么被异族人带出冰霜荒漠、是怎么在众人的鄙夷中生活直到众人淡忘了他巨人的身份。

他说，如果他还存在一丝感情，那自己早就死在冰雪国度中，或是在被领养的初期神经崩溃了。

他说，力量是永恒的、可靠的。感情对某些人是坚韧的，但对他而言是木桶的短板，一直以来让他活下来的都是自己的力量和计谋。

我说你可以依赖我，我不会背叛你。

他微笑着摇头。他说就他活的千万年而言，除了力量与权力，没有什么是可以永恒依赖的，除了欲望和本能，没有什么是亘古不变的，除了智慧和知识，没有什么是不可被一朝掠夺的。

我问他，最近的事情没有打破他的看法吗？

他说他只是想把我当做多变的生活中固定不变的锚，但最近他的思考越来越违背理智的警告。

谁不是呢。我长叹一口气。

他下床，披上睡衣，站在我身边，突然跟我说，[我们离婚吧。]

[什么？]我迷惑不解。

他说，我已经沉浸在爱情和愧疚的拉扯中太久，而他绝不会改变，分手是他能为我做的最后一件事了。过了今晚，他很可能反悔，把我再次拴在他身边。

我噗嗤一声笑了，对他说邪神的前妻谁敢要？这辈子就这样吧。

他说，那如果有什么愿望，今晚提出来，他可能会答应。

我说，在我对他的爱情和我对他的计划的厌恶中生活实在是太累了，他像个旋涡一样吸引我、吞噬我，所以诸神黄昏之后，下辈子千万不要复活我。

他哦了一声，转身离开了。

我看着窗外的星光，疑惑地问这么晚了去哪里？

他顿了一下，说去准备诸神黄昏，然后身影在门口一闪，消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> Tuz是原创人物。  
> 为什么大家写Loki/Sigyn都那么甜......漫画里好苦啊（


End file.
